


Master's Secret

by yurimaxwell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimaxwell/pseuds/yurimaxwell
Summary: Nakuru sees more than she lets on.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Master's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CCS and all the lovely characters belong to CLAMP.

_He's at it again._

Sometime in the last month, her master had taken up the weird hobby of staring at the wallpaper. He'd sit on his favorite red plush chair and would alternate between smiling wistfully or sighing as if in despair. The one time she had dared to disturb him at his new past-time earned her a talk about giving people their space.

Their house is big enough. Of course he had space!

She would've lost interest if she did not notice the thing he held in his hand.

_A white hair clip._

She knew Clow was sentimental. They wouldn't have a basement **and** an attic of old things if he wasn't. But the thought of Eriol Hiiragizawa being sentimental because of a girl was a bit mind boggling. She couldn't imagine the reincarnation of the world's then most powerful sorcerer having something as mundane as a crush.

 _She_ had crushes. A lot of them. Sometimes two or more all at the same time. But she never held on to anything they owned.

Then again, Eriol was able to catch a cold. So maybe it follows that he could catch the love bug too?

But who was she? How did she manage to capture her master's fancy and actually keep him interested for more than a day? She knew for a fact that a number have tried, yet none of his admirers ever came close.

Who was she?

* * *

There was a bounce in his step, a twinkle in his eye. He beamed at her over dinner.

"You seem pretty happy today master. Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Just the usual Nakuru."

"But _the usual_ doesn't make you smile like that."

"It does sometimes."

And that was that. Her master was as tight lipped as a clam if he wanted to be.

At least he seemed happy. All must be doing well on the love front.

* * *

The front door slammed, making her jump. It wasn't a carelessly shut door. Nakuru could feel his anger wash over her in waves. Another door slammed in the distance.

"Master's not eating tonight." Spinel announced, before flying out.

She rolled her eyes. Understatement _of the year_.

She wondered if she should risk bodily harm and check in on him. Then she felt another spike of power ripple through the house.

Nope. Better leave him alone for now.

* * *

The next few days consisted of less eating and more staring and frowning at the wallpaper. This time though, the clip was nowhere in sight.

It was fortunate that this came up in her readings recently. _Ten Signs a Man is Carrying A Broken Heart_ has proved quite insightful.

_Sign #8: Seeing her things make him sad._

She knew what ailed him. But she shouldn't stop there. She paced back and forth in her room, racking her brains for an idea, any idea. She had to find out who it was that was breaking Eriol's heart.

She had to do something. She can't just watch Eriol night after night stare at the wallpaper, and mourn a love that never even got a chance to start.

_But she would need help._

Tomoyo-san! Why didn't she think of her sooner? If there was anyone, magical or not, who could help her, it would be Tomoyo-san. Her cunning and powers of perception could rival those of her master's. And whatever she lacked in magic, she certainly had in resources. Wasn't she instrumental in getting Eriol's descendant and the Card Mistress together? She should see Daidouji Tomoyo to settle this affair once and for all!

Nakuru stopped in her tracks as she saw two figures in front of Tomoyo's house. She had immediately ran over to the Daidouji Mansion as soon as she thought of getting help from the card mistress' best friend. However, it looks like someone got there before her.

_Wait! Was that- Eriol?_

She should've known her master would know to ask Tomoyo for help! Great minds think alike, she thought, a big grin on her face. About time Eriol did something other than moping. This will be fun!

"Tomoyo-chan, please…"

"Eriol-kun, you have to make up your mind," Tomoyo was staring at her hands avoiding his gaze.

 _What's going on?_ Nakuru thought as she crept closer, instinctively masking her powers so she would not be detected. Eriol was so distracted, he didn't even notice her. _Were they fighting?_

"I have." Eriol replied and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Nakuru's eyes widened in shock before a huge grin spread on her face. Looks like her master had everything under control. The grin grew even wider when Tomoyo pulled Eriol inside. She should inform Suppi. The next few days are going to be interesting!


End file.
